Warriors React
by Illuminastro
Summary: Change the channel to an exciting TV show about the Warrior's opinions and reactions to viral videos, memes, or parodies.


**Hello everybody! So recently I've been watching the Kids React/ Teens React/ Elders React on Youtube, and I got this idea! WARRIORS REACT! Um. This might have been done and I'm sorry, so feel free to do this yourself! This episode: VIRAL VIDEOS! And, we will be looking at the parody of #SELFIE by Mama Tad, Bluestar takes a selfie!**

"Welcome tonight on Warriors React!" Ivypool mewed, gathering all attention. "And this episode I will be your host," 

As the cats settled down in their places, Ivypool continued. "Tonight we will be taking a look at Bluestar Takes a Selfie, parody of #SELFIE by Mama Tad."

"In the category of Viral Videos- Parodies!" Chimed in a cat.

"Yep," Nodded the host. "Let's begin!"

Ivypool took her place in the behind-camera seat, and the video started to roll on the big screen.

Dovewing's tail twitched to the beat as music pumped out, and an image of cats gathered at FourTrees. Bluestar's face became twisted as the screen showed her tilted to the side. Silverstream and Sandstorm burst out laughing as they stood behind her, looking clueless.

"When Jace was at the table," Bluestar's voice was heavy with the teenager's former video lyrics. "I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl," At that, GURL formed above Oakheart, a brown heart shaped on his flank with a paw around a dark brown she cat.

"Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?" Bluestar was facing a non-emotional faced Sandstorm, a scrunched face hovering above a "Jellis"

Then the screen showed Bluestar, chest raised up and mouth open as the uppercase words spelt "BREATHES"

Bluestar, sitting next to Dustpelt- who was laughing his tail off- was frowning so bad that for almost a minute the camera focused on her, until she noticed and cut into a neutral face, dampening the laughter.

"Because," The blue she cat in the video continued, paw pointing to the screen of a phone. Oakheart burst out with fury as it was labeled "Oakfart". "He was totally texting me all night last night, and I don't know to bo*t*e call or not." Bluestar sighed in the video, facing her now-largened and shocked blob friends.

"So," Bluestar's eyes shone with a sudden horror next to Dustpelt on the stage, as she became a blob, too, facing Silverstream. Then she turned normal and was once again facing a clueless Sandstorm. "Like, what do you think? Do you- do you think that girl is pretty?" Fire formed next to Bluestar for a split second, then turned to her with a seething face. HISS formed above her.

"How did that girl even get in here?" It turned to a totally random, cheetah Leopardstar-looking she cat. "Do you see her? She is so short and that dress is SO tacky." Whitestorm shook his head on stage, amused at the teenager's tone.

"Who wears cheetah?" At that, the she cat was being showed in different shots on the screen. Leopardstar in real life, on the stage was looking offended, having been the only Leopard-looking cat in Warriors. "It's not even summer!" Every cat boggled at Bluestar shaking her paws at a confuzzled looking Sandstorm, green eyes up and paws extended to a shrug.

"Why does the DJ keep on playing Summer Type Sadness?" Suddenly a random black and white cat was shown, three z Z Zs showing.

"After we go to the bathroom," The screen showed Bluestar gritting her teeth, a concerned Silverstream and confused Sandstorm flanking her. "Can we go smoke a cigarette? I really need one." It showed Bluestar holding up a stick, then '(But really, please don't)'. Then Bluestar was extending a finger, mouth once again open with her blob friends behind each other.

'But first' was above her, explaining to the cats as the next lyrics came.

"But first, let me take a selfie." Everyone gaped as her mouth formed into moving , then random shots rolled along.

Bluestar doing a :3 face at the beach, black sunglasses posed on her appeared, a white background there. More appeared, such as surprised Sandstorm's being hit by balls, the random dark she cat again, Bluestar sticking her tongue out, Sandstorm suddenly surrounded by smoke with a scared face and Tigerstar with the label 'Derp', and alas Whitestorm made his entrance.

The real Whitestorm pouted as he was thrown into the video. But he was only there once, and a white background appeared. Bluestar the blob was standing, with her paws pointed up and stuck to her, with happy eyes and a sticking out tongue.

Lionheart was frowning, a heart on his flank too and a video camera in his paw.

Several cats were rolling on the floor laughing, or Dewkit was babbling about something called 'ROFL'. But their attention was caught as Lionheart in the video was slamming the camera against Bluestar's face, leaving her still without emotion and the lyrics going "No." "Stop." And the video ended as "Bad."

The big screen flickered off, and Ivypool padded to the stage. "So, um, that was it." She mewed.

Several cat's gazes were narrow and flat, while some were light with having enjoyed the video.

"So how did everyone like it?" Asked Ivypool with a smile.

Bluestar frowned. "I might have enjoyed that, if it hadn't been about me being an idiot." The audience laughed, and Ivypool turned her gaze to Whitestorm.

He hissed. "I hated it! That was completely to disrespect me!"

Ivypool shook her head in amusement, while Dewkit spoke up. "That was the bee's knees!"

"The what now?"

Dewkit rolled her eyes. "It was cool." She squeaked, then her voice lowered. "Old cats,"

After other cats pitched in their opinions, Ivypool counted up the results. "14 likes and 3 dislikes. Warriors have reacted!" 

"Good night New England!" Ivypool called, as the show flickered off.

**Omsc that was so fun :) Tell meh how you like it and what I should do next, meme or video! Short one please, this was only 53 seconds and I did 1016 words. **

**~Astro**


End file.
